Nargles
by smarter
Summary: Draco keeps having dreams about Luna. It must be the nargles.


**A/N** -_ 4 years overdue_: I want to thank everyone for the reviews/favorites this story has gotten, you're all really sweet. With my recent re-obsession with all things Harry Potter, I just want to say that I am planning on writing another D/L story, but please be patient with me as I'm trying to re-associate myself with these characters. I am my own worst critic when it comes to things like these, as I'm sure you are _your_ own worst critic, so it may be a while before you see a new story. Until then, please keep reading & reviewing! xoxo

* * *

He slid his arms around the small waist of the blonde haired female. Her head tilted back allowing him access to the nape of her neck. He left small butterfly kisses everywhere as she called out his name breathlessly. Her eyelids fluttered, arms tracing lines up and down his back, lips touched, tongues collided, it was as if neither of them could breathe and were hoping that maybe, just maybe, they could share the same breath. She ran her tiny fingers through his blonde hair, it wasn't slicked back today - just the way she liked it. "Fucking nargles," she broke the kiss to breathe out.

"What?" He was confused. What the fuck did nargles have to do with anything?

" _Fucking nargles_ " Luna yelled. Draco woke with a start. It took a second to realize that he had fallen asleep in the library. "Sorry, sorry" Luna said quietly after Madam Pince had given her the evil eye, "It's just these stupid nargles in my hair makes it hard to concentrate." OWLs, NEWTs, and final exams on top of that had left everybody in touchy moods. This is what Draco credited his odd dream to. He had never once looked at Luna in any sort of romantical or sexual way, so there was no apparent reason for his dream. He turned his attention away from the long haired blonde back to his Potions notes, but he was unable to concentrate. His mind still on the way his hands had felt on her body, the way her mouth tasted, her hands on his back. _Fuck this, it was a fucking dream. It's not real._, he thought to himself. _Preposterous really. Dreaming about Mudblood minglers._ Rather frustrated at not being able to concentrate, and the fact that every minute he was tearing his unfocused eyes away from his notes to look up and stare at the blonde, he shoved his notes in his textbook and grabbed his bookbag. "I'm going back to the common room." Draco muttered to Crabbe and Goyle, who were barely listening and didn't even notice when he stormed off bumping into Luna (accidently?) when he stormed out of the library.

Draco was never going to pass his OWL's with this state of mind. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. Why did it appear there in the first place? He never saw Luna outside of class, and even then he grabbed at every chance he got to comment on her upbringing and her nature. He smirked just thinking about it. Her state of dress was horrendous, and the fact that she always spoke of "nargles" and other things that you'd hear straight out of the Quibbler made her an easy target. It wasn't surprising really, why she was the way she ways; her father wasn't any better himself. The Lovegood's were all looney's, Draco supposed that's why her mother died. Stupid witch blew herself up with a potion. Why on bloody _earth_ was he going over this in his mind? He needed to study. Study. He was going to do that...right after he took a nap. Avoiding thoughts of certain blonde haired beauty... _no she was annoying as hell and ugly as fuck _ - it was rather difficult either way and he couldn't concentrate on his own thoughts let alone OWLs.

* * *

Hands, all he felt were hands. Eyes closed, kissing lips so soft, so sweet. The hands wandered up his back through his hair, fingers tightening their grip on the bleached strands of his hair. His hands stayed on the female's waist, tempting a tug at her long hair, but stayed put. Breathe, he needed to breathe. He broke the kiss and she attacked his neck, sucking and biting and everything to make him moan in pleasure and bite his lip to keep from saying her name. If he said her name it would make it real, the passion would be real, and this thing between them had to stay as it was. Pleasure. He pulled her closer to him, his pelvis touching hers, allowing his hands to linger all over her body. Moans vibrated against his neck, his body reacting. "Draco..."

"Mmmmm.." He responded, eyes closed. Not wanting to say her name, not wanting to give in.

"Draco, wake up we'll be late for our exams. Who were you fucking in your dream by the way, Pansy?" Goyle sniggered.

"Oh bloody hell." Draco groaned, punching his pillow in frustration. _Not. Again._

* * *

The whole school had decided to celebrate the end of exams by taking advantage of the nice weather outside, lounging on the grass by the lake. Malfoy and his gang were no different. They often threw rocks in the water at the giant squid, laughing at the way it angrily splashed it's tentacles against the water. There wasn't a doubt in Malfoy's mind that he'd done terrible in all his exams and he'd claim it a miracle if he passed any. These dreams were eating away at him and every so often he would glance over to where Luna was sitting, by herself no less staring into space, and he'd remember the dreams. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. The thoughts that wondered what it'd be like to touch her, feel her body next to his, what it'd be like to kiss her. He glanced over again and noticed she had disappeared from her spot. Frantically he looked to see where she went, confusing himself in the process. What did it matter to him if she decided to wonder off to visit magical creatures that didn't exist. Draco spotted her walking into the forbidden forest, and before he realized what he was doing he excused himself and followed her in. He followed the path at a quick pace, he wanted to catch up to her but he wasn't sure what he'd say, or do, when he did. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted her, suddenly unable to form words.

"Why did you follow me here Draco?" She said in a dreamy tone. It was funny how no matter what she said, it was always dreamy. She could've possibly been angry with him, and his stomach still would've done flips because of her voice. How come he didn't notice the beauty of it before? Why was she suddenly this striking to him? Did she have veela blood in her veins? It just didn't make any sense.

"To see what creature you've made up this time," said Draco, gaining his voice back, and his strength as he started to pace circles around her. "What story you're going to make up to tell Daddy to put in the Quibbler. Oh Daddy you'll never guess what I've found," his voice becoming high pitched to mimick a very manly female's, "A beetle Daddy, it spoke to me! Told me tales of Flanding, the land of pixies! Yes, pixies Daddy!" Draco smirked, his pride getting the better of him. "Pathetic."

Luna blinked, apparently unaffected by Draco's ramblings. "I don't care what you think about me Draco, you're just closed minded that's all. Nothing I can do to help that." Her gaze never left Malfoy's, who seemed to have, once again, lost his will to walk. She took a few steps closer to him, and now they were only a few feet apart. "Don't believe in anything you can't see do you? It's why you hate Potter and his friends, why you pick on everybody who is smaller than you are. I think you're insecure Draco, and you just won't admit it."

Eyes still locked with hers, Draco felt a big lump in his throat and swallowed. He had to say something, anything. She couldn't talk to him like that and get away with it. "What are nargles anyway?" He whispered. Nice Draco, get a conversation going. Not what he wanted. Fail.

This question left an odd expression on her face. It was that 'you should obviously know' look that somehow managed to make Malfoy's stomach disappear again, but she seemed keen to answer it anyways. "Nargles are pests if you ask me. Always stealing, always a bother. They like to mess with your head, play with your hair, distract you from everyday activities." She noticed the annoyed look on Malfoy's face. "It's disturbing, really." She quickly finished.

Draco caught his breath. There was this unconscious battle going on inside him as he stepped closer to her, close enough to reach out and touch. What was he doing? This is what he'd dreamed about, but did he really want to do it? Or just leave it to dreams. "I think I have nargles."

Luna looked up at him, her eyes wide and curious. "Why do you say that? I thought you didn't believe any of my...stories?" Her breathing was becoming out of place she noticed. That was odd. Breathing can't just go out of place. There really must be nargles around.

"They took my stomach and moved it into my throat," Draco couldn't i believe /i the words that were coming out of his mouth. It was like he wasn't himself anymore and he was just watching and listening to something awful. To his own disgust, he reached out to her. Grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their blue eyes never lingering away from the other's. Quietly, and slowly in case she decided to come to her senses and push him away, he leaned down to kiss her. As soon as their lips touched, it was like something exploded inside of Draco and any bad thoughts he had ever had in his life disappeared. It was a wonderful experience and Draco never wanted it to end. Luna had brought her hands up to his shoulders, lips pressing against his. She was kissing him back, for the love of Merlin, dreams come true and Malfoy couldn't believe he was happy they did. He ran his arms up her back, grazing her soft blonde hair with his fingertips. Finally, after they were so close their bodies were touching, after Draco's lips were sore, his mouth tired, they broke away, forheads touching.

"They seem to have stolen your mind as well," Luna said almost breathlessly and grinned, "You do kiss well for a Slytherin I might add."

"Damn Nargles," Draco smirked and kissed her again.


End file.
